regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Yaka Segment 06
Recap Garr'y joins the party and they continue on towards Yaka The party meet up with a group of rangers, but they don't want to join. The party keep moving on. The party get attacked by 11 giant mosquitoes. The party return to Yaka with 1 set of Guardians, 1 set of Workers, 1 Nymph, and Mason. But their find Yaka has been attacked by a Stone Giant while they were gone. The new citizens get to work building the ziggurat and putting the spikes on the walls. Gwyndolin leaves the party, satisfied. There is then a polyamory wedding between Setaresh, Dandingo, Fear Buaigh, Garr'y, & Sten Bumbling for the AC benefits. :I would like to thank the blessed light of illunis for bringing us together on this beautiful day, sadly we did lose one of our dearest loved ones but as a unit we join in thier memory. Myself and my spouses have joined not in a polyandry realtionship but together as one family and one unit as a group, as without one of us we are not whole in the light of illunis. My husbands and I would like to thank all those gathered here today, to usher in this new age of polyamours realtionships in YAKA and create a safe and welcoming environement for my new family The work of those to build this town to this safe haven is appreciated and we hope to put down strong roots in the foundations they have built once we have helpoed strengthen them foundations. As many of you know events like today dont happen often and we are blessed by the light today which smiles down on us and our beautiful new home. So i would like to make a toast to the long life of each of my partners and I, We Hope to have many celebrations and days in the light together with all of you. Cheers Garr'y flips a table, and disappears. The party unflip the table and Garr'y reappears. The party decide to recruit some gardeners to make the town more self-sufficient, so head north-west towards the halflings settlement of Bastian. Along the way, the party are attacked by a Treent. Gary is injured and is knocked out. Hrun finishes off the Treeent. Fear Buaigh bandages up Garr'y. The party keep travelling and arrive in a goblin camp. The party recruit them. The party head past some spikyboys and meet a group of guardians and recruit them and the Guardians head to Yaka on their own. The party continue onward towards Bastian, and arrive near some other Goblins. The party recruit them to head to Yaka. The goblins give directions to the party to find Bastian. Before the party arrive at Bastian, a Psychic Monkey, Ozed, attacks them. The party defeat the creature. The party arrive at the Bastian, Halfling Town built into the hillside. The jungle and bamboo have been cut back significantly. There are farmlands, growing things you wouldn't except for this climate. There are also some ruined buildings that looks like a monster had attacked them recently. The party recruit some halflings after some convincing. The party set out back to Yaka with the halfling group with them. On the way back to Yaka, a Jungle Wyrm attacks the party. The party fight with the Wyrm, when a Blink Tiger attacks Garr'y. The party defeat the Jungle Wyrm as the Jungle Wyrm continues to attack Garr'y. The party take out the tiger, saving Garr'y. The party get back to Yaka. Hrun is remembered as a legend. Category:The Legend of Yaka Segments